When The Smoke Clears
by ktsoulbender23
Summary: One-shot story What am I doing? I shouldn't even be here who really cares about them. How are they going to protect us? I don't want Patti even near this place. All I really wanted was to live with my family again. Yeah like that was going to happen. I'll never achieve happiness, just some other selfish god reasoning, but as long as Patti is heathy and happy I am too. Liz thought


**Okay! thanks for clicking on this story personally I really don't like one shots but I just wanted to write 1,000,000's of story's so I'm doing one shots! If lots of people like one I might continue it later on well this story is really based off on my perspective on how Liz Kid and Patti became partners! Anyway enjoy! **

The smoke flooded the dark alleyway. Filling the lugs of the bystanders. The smell killed you in an instant. It was discussing, but some people had to live with it. The brown cigarette dropped onto the ground and stomped on. The small fire lit out as the nicotine and left over ash was all that was left in its trail. People's nostrils flared, as the smoke sneaked inside their body's. Hacking and coughing spread all around the city like a virus. The cold winter breeze cuffed the smell away, only for a moment though. Not long enough, if was to strong to be kept away.

A dusty old shack sat in the heart of the alleyways. It was a house, a old cabin house. Not much to get from but it had pretty wide rooms. The furniture sat around the eerie house. There was spiderwebs and dust bunnies in all of the corners.

The women wore a animal skinned black jacket, the fuzzy fur around the collar was white. It rested on her elbows, halfway on her body. The shirt she was wearing was a plain red, showing the mood she was in. The boot cut jeans, with not pretorn holes in them, stained of desperation and over usage. But yet every patch, every hole had a story to them. Her big boots where husky and detailed by hand. They where old, and they're heels made a clicking sound every time you took a step. Her nails where long with red chipped nail polish. Her straight dirty blonde hair had a brown chestnut hidden inside of it. Her navy blue eyes where wise, and intelligent. The twisted cigarette half gone in her mouth gave off smoke. Her creepy smile toughed at the corners of her mouth. The madness, was she going to be affected by it? Then a sweet honey voice snapped her back into life.

"Sissy? Are you okkk~?" The small girl asked.

Liz's eyes grew wide, then normal sized.

"Patti? Yeah, I'm fine. What makes you say that I'm not?" Liz said turning her way.

"Hehe, I don't no! You looked troubled sissy~" Patti whimpered, pulling on her older sisters boot cut pants.

Liz blew out smoke from her mouth, and smiled down at her sister, She was wearing her pajama's. A light teal tank top, and black and teal checkered long legged fuzzy pajama pants. That where sloppily shoved in some black ugg boots, that went up to about the middle of her shin. Her cheek short bright blonde hair was raggedy and lazily in place, her light blue eyes shimmered like sparkles. She had sun kissed skin. Her rich honey voice was sweet like candy.

"Alright Patti, you need to get to bed. It's late, and way past your bedtime." Liz said and placed a hand on Patti's head.

Patti wide eyed smiled, and ran around the house with her arms out like air plane wings.

"But how could I sleep when I'm so hippperrr!" Patti shouted.

"Patti you know the drill, get into bed." Liz said and Patti frowned.

"Ok Sis.." Patti moped, and went into the sleeping room.

They didn't have separate bedrooms, or a living room, dinning room. They had a small kitchen, with a table and four chairs. There was a room with a bed and a blow up old mattress. Their was two couches and a small scratchy tv. There was another room with a couple couches, and a low table. There was alcohol on the low wooden table.

Liz followed her younger sister into the sleeping room. Patti pulled off her boots in a fast motion and jumped onto the bed. She curled up, and Liz pulled the covers over Patti. Liz smiled bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She walked out and locked the door behind her. Liz was ready to begin the night and entertain her guests.

The night started off with every one flooding into her house. The music bounced off the walls, people drank and ate snacks. They partied, Liz being the host entertained them all. Most of them drunk or high, danced around the house. Liz lifted a shot up to her lips and took it, the liquid burned down her thought.

She poured some more into other people's glasses, while they gulped down their pride. Feeling better about themselves each and every glass they had. Liz re-filled her glass herself, she wasn't planning to get drunk. But maybe having a tipsy feeling would be alright. It would take her pain away for sure at least for the night.

"Hey sweet checks...c-can I just say...you...you you're one hot babe!" A drunken guest said to Liz.

Liz blushed, taking the drunk comment. "Thank you." She was trying her best to keep her guests interested. She lit a cigarette and stuck it into her mouth.

"Want to go...ddancee?" He asked fumbling to his feet.

"Sure" Liz sounded a little unsure about what would happen.

The two walked out in front of the boom box, and he danced falling a few times. When the man became more interested into another women. Liz returned to her seat on the couch, waiting for the next person to approach her. This time it was a boy who looked...strange, he had black and white cloths on they were evenly symmetrical, every pattern. He did have three white stripes on the right side in his hair and not on the left though...

"Can I get you something to drink?" Liz asked.

"Nah, I'm perfectly fine and symmetrical." He said fidgeting crazily with his fingers.

"You sure your alright? Can I help you?" Liz was concerned about why he was having a mini tantrum.

"Well actually," he stood up and was quiet for a moment.

"THIS SOFA IS TO FAR AWAY FROM THIS ONE! AND THE DRINKS ON THIS TABLE! THERE NOT IN ORDER! THE TABLE, OF CORSE THE TABLE IT'S NO INLINE WITH THE SOFA'S!" He ordered loudly. Moving his leg with his moving arm motion.

Liz jumped he was extremely loud. Everyone grew silent and fixed their eyes on the two.

One punk gangster stepped towards him. "Oh look who it is, it the symmetrical bastard." He said teasing.

"And who do you think YOU are you unsymmetrical fool!" He yelled, and pointed an accusing finger at the gangster.

"I know who I am, you're just a stupid BOY, I can snap you in half like a tooth pick." The thug threatened.

"It's Death The Kid, and I'd like to see you try." Kid snapped back.

The gangster was a little surprised, this guy was a grim wreeper.

"You better shut your dammen mouth, or else I will."

"Do it" Kid said with a little more hard tone.

The low life laughed and took a big punch, Kid easily dodged the punch, the thug's knuckles into the wall.

Liz's eyes widened, she lit out her cigarette calmly, not wanting to cause any trouble. "Look you too you shouldn't be fighting, just have some fun."

The gangster turned his head with pain, "you want some to pretty girl?"

He threw a defend punch this time aiming to Liz. Kid quickly moved in front of her and put his hand onto the gangsters fist. Forcefully pushing him back, making him lose balance and fall. The crowd giggled, it was quite a sene.

"You're a weak one. Punching anybody that pisses you off, that's going to get you nowhere in life. You're the one who's the bastard, and a fool." Kid said calmly.

The gangs ether got to his feet, "does the host have a over protective boyfriend?" He teased.

"You're discussing, don't judge people by their appearances. No, I'm not 's boyfriend." Kid said.

Liz was shocked, it was like he was a whole other person. His senses where sharper, and he was more alert. He was stronger and seems to only focus on symmetrical things.

Everyone decided to go back into their drunk dancing while the fuss cooled down a bit. They lost interest, since there was no fist throwing or anything.

"Who do you think you are?! Going to places, acting like you own the place."

"I already told you, I am Death The Kid, son of the grim wreeper. Lord death is my foolish father."

'_Foolish?! Lord Death wasn't foolish, well maybe he acted child like.' Liz thought. _

Kid leaned down to Liz's level on the couch. "I came here to ask you something ."

Liz reached into her pocket searching for another cigarette. When she herd a scream that interrupted Kid. But that wasn't a scream of laughter or high people. It was a sweet little girls voice... Patti. It was a sweet hickory screech of Patti.

Liz was alarmed instantly and shot up out of her seat. She searched the house, knowing she didn't want Patti involved with a bunch of drunks. Once Liz's navy blue eyes caught sight of her sister she saw what was happening.

Someone had took Patti's shirt and was lifting it, they had a clammy fist full of her hair. She was crying how uncomfortable she was, it hurt her the man was pulling her hair backwards. Her light teal tank top was being pulled up, exposing half her skinny stomach. Patti's back was up against the mans belly. Her eyes where closed with more tears flooding out.

"Patti! Why you bastard! Get your clammy hands off her!" Liz scowled, and stormed over.

The man shoved whimpering Patti into Liz's arms.

"Whatever, she's nothing but flesh anyway." He spat. While Patti started to cry into Liz's chest.

"Sissy, what's going on?! Why is there people in our house?!" Patti whined.

"Don't worry Patti everything will be alright." Liz said looking down at her innocent sister.

Everyone started having small whispers with gossip conversations. Liz Thompson has a sister? The Liz Thompson?! A LITTLE SISTER?! They all rambled on.

"For you, don't ever lay even a hair...on my sister. If you even try, I will beat the living shit out of you." Liz threatened. She got up into his face and smacked him.

The crowd gasped, the man faced her once more and smiled. He gave her a look that said, you don't know what you just got yourself into. He threw a punch at her, in a speeding motion she took his hand and pulled it backwards, flipping him along and onto the sofa. Almost braking his back,

"Weakling." Liz said shaking her head.

The man got to his feet, falling again from the dizziness. Everyone around him started laughing.

Liz was chuckling herself a bit. Then she remembered...Patti, Patti shouldn't be here. No one knows that Liz had a little sister, especially a little one. Now they know and they'll be searching for her. Liz would now have to guard her woth her search for an exit that's not blocked by people. She put Patti onto her back and started to run, the man fully got up this time and followed.

'Dammit! There's NOWHERE to go!' Liz cursed.

She herd her name be called.

"Ms. Elizabeth over here" Kid called.

Once Liz ran threw the open window Kid propped open, Kid started to cry how unsymmetrical they where. But he quickly whipped them away, focusing on what a good job he did on the window.

The instant he turned around to face Liz and Patti they where gone. Liz must of bolted off, she was supposed to be this big and tough. When inside, she really cares for her sister.

Kid sighed, he took off out of the window. He still needed to ask his question, it was very important.

Liz stopped when she reached the busy streets of Death city. She had escaped from the alleyways, the realization slapped her in the face. She swore to herself she would never set foot in the real world of Death city again. But here Liz was, on the paved sidewalk. She snapped back into reality when someone shoved her.

"Hey! Watch where your going asshole!" Liz scowled.

Liz stopped when she realized, wait she shouldn't be talking. She didn't want to drawl to much attention to herself. So for now she'll just keep quiet and blend in with the people of the city. Yeah, that's not so bad Liz could manage.

"Ms. Elizabeth! Where are you?!" Kid exclaimed down the deaths of the city.

Liz jolted around to the symmetrical boy.

"You're still here?! What the hell do you want?!" Liz said.

"There you are!" Kid gasped before running to her.

Patti let go of her sisters shoulders and shuffled over to Kid's side.

"Sissy, could you not shoo him. Just for now can we please let him talk? He did help us after all." Patti forenamed.

Liz stiffened but she let him say what he needed to say.

"Thank you. Now I was wondering , if you and your little sister can come and join me and my father at the DWMA. We would like to speck to you."

Liz froze,

"Fist off stop calling me Ms. Elizabeth, it annoying! Second off, why would you need us at the DWMA?"

"Well we'll going to have to discuss that when we arrive." Kid held out a hand for Liz to take.

Patti was already counted into his arm like a baby monkey.

Liz cursed to herself but if Patti wants to... It's the least she could do for her.

"Fine" Liz spat walking past Kid's hand.

Patti skipped behind her sister walking to the school.

"Do you know where your going Ms-... I mean Liz?" Kid corrected.

"Yeah, it's the biggest building here. I saw it every day through the window." Liz explained like it was oblivious, which it was.

Kid laughed at himself, "oh yes I suppose it is. It's beautiful symmetry is perfect!" Kids eyes sparkled.

Once they arrived, Kid lead them through the school, to Lord Death's door. Patti climbed onto her sister for dear life.

"Dad!" He barked once he toughed on the door and it was locked.

Lord Death opened the door,

"Sorry Kiddo! I forgot to unlock it after the meeting." He exclaimed showing his gigantic hands.

"Father, this is the Thompson sisters. These are the girls I was talking about." Kid explained stepping into the room.

"Oooh hello girls." The reaper greeted.

Liz looked puzzled.

"Wait how did you know that I had a sister? Plus the fact that you where talking about us? Tell me why I shouldn't be creeped out, and alert?"

"Kid, these are the twin pistols to where talking about?" Lord Death said in his clown voice.

"Yes dad, now please...Liz and Patti you guys are twin pistols, am I correct?"

Liz glared at Kid, "How did you know that?" She spat bitterly.

"I'll take that as a yes. I know your twin pistols because I have my ways." Kid stated.

"What the hell do you want with my sister and me?" Liz growled.

"Well you see Miss, Kid has OCD with the symmetry. Now he is my son, so that makes him a grim reaper like me. So he needs to take responsibility over Death City when I'm gone. So he needs a weapon, he's a meister. Now I don know if you understand the concept at the DWMA with the weapons and meisters. Basically they work together to fight and collect Kishin soul's. Since your both pistols, and there's two of you, you two are the ideal partners for him. I've tried my hardest to find partners for him, but he refuses. So once he found you two, it was the perfect match for him!" Lord Death explained.

Kid nodded agreeing with his father.

"Do you expect me to just agree with you and go on ahead with your plan?! Hell I don't even know you! You're a strange boy who came to my house and put up a fight, then made me scram! Why should I trust you? What if I don't even want to be your partner?!" Liz scowled.

Kid sighed, all those things where true.

"Liz.. I can promise you you will be safe. I'm the son of throne so created this place, why would we harm you or your little sister? Plus I can guarantee your safety, no more hiding. Or searching for places to keep your title quiet. Not drawing attention, always ready to fight. All those things could be let go... You'll be perfectly symmetrical and... Normal."

Liz's eyes flared,

"Why the hell would you say that?! I'm not fucking normal to you?! Thanks but I don't need a baby sitter, I can take care of myself and care for my sister alone." Liz turned pulling Patti along.

"Wait Ms. Elizabeth!"

"I THOUGH I SAID STOP CALLIG ME THAT! LEAVE ME FUCKEN ALONE!" Liz barked.

"Kiddo, let her go. She needs to think about all this." Lord Death reserved.

Kid sighed and sat in this golden chair, like he was some prince.

"Okay, how the heck do I get out of here?!" Liz though aloud.

She sat in the hallway defeated.

"Patti? Are you alright?" Liz asked taking her off her own back.

"Humm?" Patti softly asked.

Patti was probably half asleep Liz guessed. So she laid Patti down onto her lap letting her drift into a nap.

'Whaat am I doing? I shouldn't even be here, who really cares do them. How are they going to "protect" us? I don't want Patti and myself even near this school, after today. Yeah, they probably need to move now. The assholes who want revenge will go after Patti, so we need to go somewhere else. But where could we go? True there is other alleys, but they'll just fine us again. Where in one place where I can get money to defend my sister and I? Where I could but food on our plates, and a roof over our heads. Clothes on our body's, and water on our skin. Is that to much to ask? I want haut to be able to make Patti smile. I want her to still be healthily and happy. That's not to much to ask! But I don't need no babysitting from them. I can handle everything I got, on my own. But if its for Patti's sake... I don't know... But why could go wrong? I mean, he's right they won't hurt us. I'll have the simple life I wanted with her, just a little kick in it.' Liz ran her fingers through Patti's honeysuckle hair.

The footsteps got stronger, Liz tensed. Then they stopped, it had seemed just a sharp turn and there they where.

"Liz, why are you still here?" Kid asked revealing himself.

"I thought you wanted me here bastard. I got lost..." Liz was a bit embarrassed.

Kid offered her his hand.

Liz looked into his wise eyes. They where almost hypnotizing, with their rich color. She took his pale hand waking Patti.

"Huh? Sissy what are we doing?" Patti whispered.

"Kid," Liz shot.

"Yes Liz?" He asked.

"I'll take upon your offer. I thought about it... And yes we'll be your weapons."

Kid grinned, "well I'm glad you agreed.

"Don't you dare start to think I went all "soft" because I didn't. I'm doing this for Patti's sake. I don't think this whole gang thing is good for her. Plus now that the world knows I have a sister their going to go after her and try to attack her on my head. So I need her protected." Liz growled.

Kid just smiled, "Lets get started shall we?"

Liz followed, her sister tagging along in the back.

The sunshine flooded through the windows, the breeze was perfect. It was refreshing and cool, maybe this want such a bad idea after all... Well we'll going to have to find that out later won't we?

**Yes! It's ****overrrr****! I'm so sorrrrrry! Please tell me if you liked it! All my other story's the reviews are great! They really make my day no joke. Anyway this story was really like I said before just my perspective of how they all became one! I hoped you enjoyed this story bye! **

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! :,( but I would really like too...I would be famous O.o I WOULD BE A BIGGER STAR THEN BLACK*Star! **


End file.
